The present invention relates to a resin molding apparatus for molding an insulating resin mold at the peripheral portion of a semiconductor wafer.
A conventional resin molding apparatus for molding the insulating resin mold at the peripheral portion of the semiconductor wafer is known, and is provided with an upper mold and a lower mold which clamp the semiconductor wafer therebetween. A resin space to be filled with insulating resin is formed at the portion corresponding to the peripheral portion of the semiconductor wafer between the upper mold and the lower mold.
With the conventional resin molding apparatus, the upper and lower molds are made of metallic material such as stainless steel or resin material.
In the operation of the conventional apparatus, first the semiconductor wafer is clamped by pressure, between the upper mold and the lower mold, then the insulating resin is injected into the resin space. The insulating resin is cured by the upper and lower molds which have been previously heated.
As mentioned above, the upper and lower molds are made of metallic material such as stainless steel or resin material.
However, in the case that the upper and lower molds are made of metallic material, the mold release characteristic of the insulating resin deteriorates because the insulating resin adheres to the upper and lower molds. Accordingly, the problem of the lack of reliability of the molding process remains.
On the other hand, in the case that the upper and lower molds are made of resin material, the upper and lower molds become gradually deformed because the number of the clamping processes between the upper and lower molds is increased. Accordingly, the problem of upper and lower molds made of resin not being suitable for mass production still remains. It is required to exchange the upper and lower molds when they are deformed, and therefore the problem of high cost for their exchange remains.